Lacrimosa-class heavy cruiser
The Lacrimosa-class heavy cruiser ( ) was a heavy capital warship class manufactured for the from until . As of , models such as the outdated Lacrimosa-class would be considered crude and obsolete. No vessels of the class were recorded to have survived to witness the start of the . History at the time, George Corlling, mentions the Lacrimosa-class heavy cruiser in a controversial manner as part of his address the UNSC Navy with his famous 'New Era' speech.}} The Lacrimosa-class heavy cruiser was originally designed to take advantage of recent advancements in technology, shielding and weapons, and at the time it was first drafted, the Lacrimosa-class was truly ahead of its time. But rapidly, the Lacrimosa's planned advancements fell behind before tooling was even begun. Because the Lacrimosa-class would not utilize the most recent advancements in starship technology, committing to the task of producing such a line of heavy cruisers with a limited budget had become much easier a task. In November of , Heimdallr Shipyards published its designs and sent their documents to the Navy for approval. Without heavily investigating the mechanics Lacrimosa-class, the Navy choose to approve of the new line of vessels. In 2471, the first Lacrimosa-class starship, the [[UNSC Lacrimosa|UNSC Lacrimosa]] finished its construction. In , the last three active ships of the line, including the [[UNSC Immortal|UNSC Immortal]], received major upgrades to their armament, hull and layout. These refits raised the quality of the three remaining vessels up-to that of any military-grade cruiser of that time period. Ships of the line *'[[UNSC Cronkee|UNSC ''Cronkee]] (HCP-010) -''' The UNSC Cronkee was created as a test ship. Numerous oversights in its creation made the vessel unfit to serve. The Cronkee was ultimately scrapped in , at the on . *'[[UNSC Lacrimosa|UNSC ''Lacrimosa]] (HCP-013) -''' The UNSC Lacrimosa was the first ship of its class to succeed testing, and thus, earned its namesake. The Lacrimosa was also the first ship to be destroyed, however, as part of the Dremire in October of . *'[[UNSC Kerberos|UNSC ''Kerberos]] (HCP-026) -''' The UNSC Kerebos was the second vessel of its class to be destroyed in the Dremire Insurrections of October, 2478. *'[[UNSC Hell's Gate|UNSC ''Hell's Gate]] (HCP-039) -''' The UNSC Hell's Gate was destroyed by insurrectionists while stationary in orbit of Lysander in . *'[[UNSC Hussar|UNSC ''Hussar]] (HCP-052) -''' The UNSC Hussar was the third vessel of its class to be destroyed in the Dremire Insurrections of October, 2478. *'[[UNSC Immortal|UNSC ''Immortal]] (HCP-065) -''' The UNSC Immortal was the last active ship of the line to serve the UNSC Navy. In fact, the Immortal had been part of a joint project between the UNSC and , and served as a in-between military operations. It had disappeared in , as part of a mission now-classified by the . *'[[UNSC Bronx Kill|UNSC ''Bronx Kill]] (HCP-078) -''' UNSC Bronx Kill was destroyed over in , as part of a terrorist act. *'[[UNSC Horn of Plenty|UNSC ''Horn of Plenty]] (HCP-091) -''' The UNSC Horn of Plenty was infiltrated by insurrectionists in , and has been repurposed as an insurrectionist vessel. Its current status is unknown, although it can be presumed destroyed. *'[[UNSC Blitzkrieg|UNSC ''Blitzkrieg]] (HCP-104) -''' Compromised in the Eritrean Rebellion of 2484 and scrapped for parts at the Aszod ship breaking yards on Reach later that same year. *'[[UNSC Manifest Destiny (AU)|UNSC ''Manifest Destiny]] (HCP-117) -''' In October of 2478, the UNSC Manifest Destiny was destroyed as part of a terrorist act, while in orbit . category:Starship (AU)